


Dark Dreams

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theoden, while under Grima's influence, is dimly aware of happenings in the Golden Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams

Dark had been the king's dreams of late. The Westfold burned by day and night. Helmets bearing Isengard's White Hand were found among Rohan's slain enemies. And Théodred lay dead in the Isen's mud. But only a fool believed dreams carried truth to the waking hours, yes?

Surely Théodred's sword still drank orcs' blood. His son loved his honor too much to die now, when Rohan needed him most. Surely Théoden imagined the whisperings he half-heard, and that memory at least was night's fantasy?

So he gladly drank the tonic Gríma prepared for him nightly, and hoped to dream forevermore.


End file.
